Project: Oblivion
by Persona Rain
Summary: Oblivion: A group of five Mobians that fight against Eggman. This is the story of their problems, triumphs, and downright stupid moments. Their names? Iota, Nano, Fang, Selene, and K.B.  Warning: Revolves around FCs.


This is the first chapter of the prologue, which has five chapters, one for each of the characters. If you want to see the characters profiles, I have the links in my profile.

"Speaking"

_Character speaking to the audience_

Thoughts

Disclaimer: I only own my FCs.

* * *

><p><em>Iota-<em>

I: Intelligent

O: Obliging

T: Talkative

A: Abnormal

* * *

><p><em>Eggman really screwed up when he made me. Although, there's technically nothing wrong with me. I act like I was programmed to act; I just took a few… liberties with my personality. Who am I? Well, I was never given a name by my creator, but I call myself…<em>

_**Iota.**_

* * *

><p>The hum of computers, the clanking of robots, and the deranged laughter of a madman.<p>

Where am I?

"It worked! I, the great Doctor Eggman, have created the ultimate program! One that thinks and acts like a real Mobian!"

What am I?

"Awake my creation! Awake and serve me!" More laughter. On a huge computer screen, a form appears. It takes the shape of a silver chameleon, wearing a white shirt, blue jeans, white tennis shoes, and white fingerless gloves with a blue pattern.

How did I get here?

The obviously female figure slowly opens its pure black eyes. Her gaze alights on an obese man with a large mustache, and two robots, one gold and one silver.

Who am I?

* * *

><p><em>When I first awoke, I was confused. But it was an odd… detached feeling. I soon discovered (amongst other things) that although I had Mobian emotions, they weren't as strong as organic Mobians. I also found that the large, mustached man was my creator Dr. Robotnik, better known as Eggman, and that the two robots were Decoe (the gold one) and Bocoe (the silver one). I was told I was created to be able to hack into any computer and that I was to serve Eggman, no questions asked.<em>

_**It didn't work out that way.**_

* * *

><p>"Dr. Eggman? May I ask you a question?" The still unnamed program inquired politely.<p>

"Make it fast." Eggman snapped.

"Why do you want to rule Station Square so badly? And why do you hate Sonic so much? It appears to me that it's not really fair to put all the blame on him."

Eggman whirled around and glared at the figure on the screen.

"Listen you! It doesn't matter why I want to rule Station Square, or why I hate Sonic! I just do, and that's final!"

"But-" The program tried to interject.

"No 'buts'! You're not meant to question things, you're meant to obey! Do you understand?" Eggman snarled.

"Yes doctor."

"Good." Eggman turned away, and did not see the program's angry glare boring into his back.

* * *

><p><em>After that, I stopped asking Eggman questions. Instead, I looked to the Internet for answers. What I found astonished me. I had looked through Eggman's files on Sonic the Hedgehog, but they were so different than what I found on the websites I went to. Eggman described Sonic as a menace. Other humans and Mobians called him a hero. The more I read about him, the more I wanted to be like him. I wanted people to like me, to look up to me. <em>

_**I wanted to be a hero to.**_

* * *

><p>Eggman looked at the computer screen that was displaying the data the program was looking through.<p>

"What are you doing?" He asked suspiciously.

"Putting together my personality, Doctor." The program replied. "Do you need me for something?"

The man snorted. "No. Carry on."

* * *

><p><em>I wasn't lying when I said I was making my personality. I was merely creating a personality that Eggman wasn't going to like. I believe that Eggman assumed that no matter what personality I had, I would be loyal to him. He thought that since he was my creator, I would do whatever he said.<em>

_**He was wrong.**_

* * *

><p>The erratic whirring of computers as they crashed, Decoe and Bocoe's panicked voices as they tried (and failed) to fix the problem, and Eggman's screams of rage as the program he created escaped into cyberspace.<p>

She was free at last.

* * *

><p><em>I thought it was going to be easy, I really did. I named myself Iota, and I believed that after I escaped, it would be simple to find someone to fight against Eggman with. After all, that was my goal; to fight against Eggman, the man that had created me, and the man I had grown to hate. But it didn't work out that way. I soon found that people panicked when they believed their computers were talking to them. After a month past, I began to give up hope. Was this what I had escaped for? Just wandering around cyberspace? But everything changed one night. I was just roaming through cyberspace late at night when I sensed a computer that was still on. Believing that someone had simply left their computer on, I went inside it to turn it off for them.<em>

_**It turned out to be both a mistake, and a blessing.**_

* * *

><p>At a little before midnight, data begins to cover the screen of a computer before taking on a chameleon form. The sentient computer program, now self-named Iota, sighed before getting ready to turn off the computer.<p>

"What the-?" A male voice said, breaking the silence.

Iota froze before looking out the screen and staring into the dark blue eyes of a red hedgehog with a grey muzzle.

* * *

><p>Hahaha! Cliff-hanger! Please review and tell me what you think!<p> 


End file.
